bolt: una extraña aventura
by caninefemale
Summary: bolt esta viviendo una vida normal con inuki, jenna y luci pero pronto se encontrara a un extraño ser que les cambiará sus vidas como nunca se lo imaginaron... descubran que aventuras les espera a nuestros amigos


**1.- capitulo: el inicio de una aventura extraña**

**ok primero este fic fue hecho por zairo y por mí, esta historia incluye a los personajes de los dos fics y comienza desde el capítulo 9 de mi fic "bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal" y desde el capitulo 23 de bolt nueva vida casi como la que llevaba 2  
**

_"Estaba Zairo con Jenny en un satélite copiando información de este a unas memorias USB de más de 10.000 TB, cuando terminaron…"_

**Zairo TA:** bien Jenny, ya tenemos toda la información de este satélite

**Jenny:** ¿qué haremos ahora?

**Zairo TA:** pues hay que llevar esto a la base...

**Jenny:** genial, ¿para qué quieres saber que hablan los agentes del gobierno?

**Zairo TA:** para acabarlos... son sólo unos humanos corruptos...

**Jenny:** ok, pero... ¿vas a saltar hasta la tierra de nuevo?

**Zairo TA:** ahora que lo dices... buena idea **/salté del satélite hacia la tierra/**

**Jenny:** ¡Zairo te harás daño!** /decía siguiéndolo/**

_"Ambos caen haciendo un gran hueco, Jenny queda sobre Zairo"_

**Zairo TA:** ok, mejor nos movemos antes de que lleguen policías a ver qué pasó

**Jenny: (yo quería estar más así con él, pero tiene razón, debemos movernos)**

_"Salen de ahí y la policía llega al lugar"_

**Policía:** wow, ¿qué rayos pasó aquí?** /decía mirando el gran hueco/**

**Policía 2:** no fue un meteorito, ni un avión, debió ser una bomba... llamemos a los investigadores para que examinen el suelo

**Policía:** ok, en seguida

_"Invisibles Zairo y Jenny observaban"_

**Zairo TAI:** ¿bomba?... humanos, siempre tan predecibles

**Jenny TAI:** lo sé, pero tú eres diferente y te entiendo perfectamente...

**Zairo TAI:** cierto, gracias Jenny** /la abracé/**

**Jenny TAI: (esto se siente increíble)**

**Zairo TAI: /dejé de abrazarla/** bien, vamos a la base... **/miré mi mapa en mi reloj multifunción/** estamos en Hollywood, genial... me gustaría dar un paseo por aquí, a ver si hay criminales por exterminar

_"Zairo llama a su auto y se suben en este, pero Jenny le dice a Zairo que bajen a caminar un poco, así que dejan el auto escondido y van por ahí"_

**Zairo TAI: /caminaba con Jenny a mi lado, la llevaba con su correa/**

_"iban pasando frente a la casa de Inuki, esta se estrellaba con Zairo invisible, este se hace visible"_

**Zairo TA:** wow, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

**Inuki/.** de donde saliste?** (me empecé a asustar)**

**Jenny TA: /me hice visible/** cierto, somos vegetarianos...

**Inuki/.** ¿Me estás hablando?, según yo los humanos no hablan con los animales

_"Zairo se transforma en lobo"_

**Zairo TAZ:** ok, ahora no soy humano, wa... magia, no Te asustes **/me convertí en humano/**

**Inuki/.** ¿Asustarme?, choco contra algo, una persona me entiende y después se vuelve lobo, oh no, no me asuste** (dije sarcásticamente)**

**Jenny TA:** Zairo, mejor le explico yo **/le susurré a Zairo/**

**Zairo TA: /acepté/**

**Jenny TA:** hola, me llamó Jenny, ¿cómo Te llamas tú?

**Inuki/.** Soy Inuki y Tengo muchas preguntas, primero, ¿cómo es que aparecieron de la nada?, segundo, ¿cómo es que un humano entiende lo que digo?, tercera, ¿cómo es que se convirtió en un lobo de la nada?

**Jenny:** bien, Zairo es un humano muy inteligente, con el tiempo logró crear un aparato para traducir lo que dicen las otras especies animales, luego pudo cambiar la estructura de su ADN y cambiar su cuerpo al de un lobo, tiene un traje que lo vuelve invisible

**Inuki/.** Wow, ¿cómo es que consiguieron esa tecnología?

**Jenny:** con mucho tiempo y esfuerzo

**Zairo TA:** ¿estás bien Inuki?

**Inuki/.** A, pues aparte de que hace como 5 minutos casi me da un infarto y que aun no entiendo mucho de lo que pasa, pues bien

_"Zairo se agacha frente a ella y pone su oído en el pecho de Inuki"_

**Zairo TA:** pues tú corazón está un poquito acelerado es todo** /me separé y me convertí en lobo/** ¿mejor así?

**Inuki/. (Me sonroje un poco)** si, como lobo te ves mejor

**Zairo TAZ:** genial, me voy entonces, no le digas de mi a nadie

**Inuki/.** Ok, adiós

**Zairo TAZ:** auto ven a mi posición...

_"llega el auto, Zairo y Jenny se suben y luego despegan en el auto a toda velocidad"_

**Inuki/.** He, voy a dormir **(entré a mi casa)**

_"entonces Zairo y Jenny llegan a la base y se van a dormir juntos a la habitación de Zairo"_

**Zairo TA:** bien, que descanses mi niña **/la abracé y me quedé dormido/**

**Jenny: (se siente genial cuando me abrazas, espero tener pronto el valor para decirte lo que siento por ti)**

**Zairo TA: (esa Inuki me pareció linda, creo... que locura, quizás no debí asustarla, jajaja, su corazón tiene un lindo ritmo)**

_"Jenny se queda dormida también, a las 4 horas ya era de noche, se despiertan Zairo y Jenny, salen a patrullar la ciudad Luego de que Zairo y Jenny combatieran el crimen juntos, van a dormir de nuevo a la base, al día siguiente"_

**Inuki/. (Me desperté y fui a la cocina para comer algo, al terminar, salí al jardín para respirar aire)** aah, ayer fue un día muy extraño

_"con Jenny y Zairo, estaban en el comedor desayunando"_

**Jenny: (Zairo, quiero decirte que Te amo, ¿cómo se lo digo?, ¿le explico o uso su método acelerado dándole un beso?)**

**Zairo TAZ: /estaba comiendo y me detuve/** ¿en qué piensas Jenny?

**Jenny:** no es nada importante

_"Con Inuki"_

**Inuki/. (Era lindo ese lobo, creo que se llamaba Zairo, me gustaría tener pareja, ya que la gata no quiere que me junte con Bolt)**

_"con Zairo"_

**Zairo TAZ:** Jenny, sí quieres decirme algo, dímelo...

**Jenny:** no es nada, sólo pensaba que harás hoy

**Zairo TAZ:** quizás borrarle la memoria del día de ayer a Inuki

**Jenny:** ok, vamos

**Zairo TAZ:** adelante

_"van al frente de la casa de Inuki en el auto"_

**Inuki/.** Hola Zairo, ¿cómo estás?

Zairo** TAZ:** hola, yo muy bien

**Jenny:** hola Inuki** (cuando vuelva con Zairo a la base, le diré lo que siento, tengo que hacerlo…)**

**Zairo TAZ: /miraba a los ojos a Inuki/ (¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?)**

**IDV Zairo:** buscando problemas...

**Inuki/.** Zairo, solo te conozco de un día pero eres bastante lindo y quisiera ser tu pareja

**Zairo TAZ: /me quedé paralizado/**

**Jenny:** ¿qué?** (pero Zairo le borrará su memoria de ayer y hoy)**

**Zairo TAZ: /saqué mi arma del olvido pero no podía apuntarle/** ¿qué dijiste?

**Inuki/.** Siempre he querido tener a alguien que me ame y tú, al principio me asustaste pero después empecé a ver lo bonito de ti

**Zairo TAZ: (eso me llegó al corazón) /guardé mi arma del olvido y me eché algo triste frente a ella/** yo también he querido alguien que me ame, no lo sé, apenas te conocí ayer...

**Jenny:** pero Zairo, siempre has estado conmigo, creí que ya no buscarías pareja...

**Inuki/.** Eres lindo y siempre te amare, yo nuca dejare de estar a tu lado

**Zairo TAZ: /aún seguía sorprendido/**

**Jenny:** Inuki, Zairo para el amor es muy inexperto y lo traban esos asuntos... ¡Zairo Te amo desde hace tiempo!, por favor no me rompas el corazón... **/decía empezando a llorar/**

**Zairo TAZ: /abracé a Jenny/** no Te preocupes Jenny...

**Inuki/.** Sé que fue muy apresurado y creo que lo mejor es que ahora me enseñes donde vives

**Zairo TAZ:** de acuerdo, ven conmigo entonces...

**Inuki/. (Fui con Zairo)**

_"Van todos a la base, llegan hasta la sala ubicada en el primer nivel"_

**Inuki/.** Wow, esto es grande, ¿quién hiso todo esto?

**Zairo TA:** fui yo, con la ayuda de Zero, Jenny, Átomo y Dauricux

_"Llegan ahí esos sujetos"_

**Jenny:** yo tengo 5 años

**Átomo:** yo me llamo Átomo y tengo 4 años

**Dauricux:** me llamo Dauricux y mi sistema tiene 5 años

**Inuki/.** Hola, yo también tengo 5 años

**Zairo TA:** genial, yo tengo 15 años

**Inuki/.** Ok **(me quede algo extrañada)** y desde cuando conocen a Zairo, yo desde ayer

**Zairo TA:** la verdad mi cuerpo tiene 14 años, pero he vivido ya 15, luego te explico eso Inuki

**Dauricux:** yo fui la primera mascota de Zairo, pero tuve un accidente y Zairo me tuvo que reconstruir con partes mecánicas para salvarme, bueno, no soy tan máquina, aún tengo unos tejidos celulares por ahí

**Átomo:** conocí a Zairo hace casi un año, estaba volando tranquilamente por ahí cuando una bala me impactó en el pecho, luego empecé a caer y Zairo me atrapó en el aire, me trajo aquí, me curó y me quise quedar con él

**Inuki/.** Wow, veo que Zairo ha salvado a muchos

**Zairo TA:** odio a quienes abusan de su fuerza y lastiman a otros...

**Inuki/.** Wow, que lindo eres, y como puedes ser tan inteligente para hacer todo esto

**Zairo TA:** pues tengo buenas intenciones, además de que una vez que pude crear un dispositivo para viajar en el tiempo, pude viajar unos meses antes y actualizar al yo de ese momento, así logré avanzar muy rápido, pero con ayuda de estos amigos claro... mis mascotas se podría decir

**Jenny:** no me gusta mucho que me trates como tu mascota... **/decía muy poco triste/**

**Inuki/.** Wow, esto sí que es difícil de creer pero es genial

**Zairo TA:** pues... genial, quizás te ponga un collar, un traje y un reloj multifunción como a los demás

**Inuki/.** ¿Para qué sirven esos collares?

**Zairo TA:** sirven para que puedas hablar con los humanos, para poder rastrearte si te pierdes, aunque claro que también puedo rastrear tu ADN. Los collares también sirven para sacarte a pasear como hago con Jenny, jajaja

**Jenny TA:** no es gracioso…

**Inuki/.** Jajaja eres gracioso Zairo

**Zairo TA:** pues... gracias** /me sonrojé/**

**Jenny:** wow, todo el tiempo que he estado con Zairo... nunca se había sonrojado

**Zairo TA:** tengo que hacer algo** /salí de ahí/**

**Inuki/.** Te sigo…

_"Zairo entra al laboratorio, pero descubre que se había equivocado, luego va a su cuarto de control a reconfigurarse"_

**Inuki/.** ¿A dónde vas Zairo?

**Zairo TA: /me detuve al escucharla/** verás... voy a reconfigurarme, ¿me quieres ayudar?

**Inuki/.** Claro, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

**Zairo TA:** solo tienes que mirarme fijamente, verás mi interior, si ves partes oscuras de mi pasado, no cierres los ojos, o quedaré atrapado en tu cabeza, luego ayúdame a concentrar... recuerda, no dejes de mirarme a los ojos, una vez que la conexión empiece, sería más rápido si me conectara contigo por medio de un beso, porque la información se conduciría más rápido

**Inuki/.** Ok** (esto me gustara)**

**Zairo TA:** no vas a besarme para que no te ilusiones, aún no

**Inuki/. (Ahhh)**

**Zairo TA:** hey, no te desesperes... yo... a... quizás... después te daré un beso, antes debo conocerte mejor y todo, aunque... quizás... tan solo quizás...

**Inuki/.** Ok, puedo esperar

**Zairo TA:** bueno si, mejor no, quizás luego, aunque... no sé si quiero o no **/me convertí en lobo y empecé a perseguir mi cola/**

**Inuki/.** Qué lindo te ves persiguiendo tu cola

**Zairo TAZ: /me detuve/** lo siento, son ataques de locura... **/decía sonrojado/** mejor, mejor nos vamos a reconfigurarme...

**Inuki/.** Ok, te sigo

_"Al llegar al cuarto de control, era un salón redondo, con varias pantallas, cada una indicando el rendimiento de una función de Zairo"_

**Inuki/.** Genial, es mucha información

**Zairo TAZ: /dije el comando cerrar puerta con llave, luego la puerta estilo Halo se cerró y puso una luz roja/** bien, me conectaré unos cables** /al terminar me senté frente a Inuki/** comencemos...

**Inuki/.** Ok

**IDV:** datos completados...

**Zairo TAZ:** muy bien, me siento mejor, gracias Inuki **/abracé a Inuki/**

**Inuki/. (Me ruboricé un poco)** no hay de que

_"En ese momento entra Jenny"_

**Jenny:** ¿qué estás haciendo?

**Zairo TAZ:** será más bien qué haces tú aquí...

**Jenny:** bueno, yo...

**Zairo TAZ:** la puerta tenía seguro activado...

**Inuki/.** Desactivaste el seguro

**Jenny:** no, solo... bueno... sí, es porque tengo el collar de acceso total

**Zairo TAZ: /le quité el microchip de acceso del collar de Jenny/**

**Jenny:** pero... Zairo...

**Inuki/.** Ya no te quejes, nos darías un poco de espacio

**Jenny:** ¿para qué se besen?

**Zairo TAZ:** Jenny, tus celos me están haciendo pensar en castigarte...

**Jenny:** lo siento, es que no puedo soportar ver que quieres a alguien más...

**Zairo TAZ:** te quiero, pero tienes que aceptar que solo como mi mascota...

**Inuki/.** Déjala Zairo, vayamos a un lugar más privado

**Zairo TAZ:** este será un lugar privado, ya que Jenny no volverá a entrar más

**Inuki/.** Ya has oído a Zairo, salte **(dije mirándola directamente a los ojos)**

**Jenny:** Zairo, ¿vas a dejar que me saqué de aquí?

**Zairo TAZ: /pensaba/**

**IDV:** procesando datos...

**Inuki/.** ¿En qué piensas?

**Zairo TAZ:** en besarte Inuki

**Jenny:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Zairo TAZ:** si no te sales cuando cuente hasta 10, la besaré...

**Inuki/.** Si quieres quédate para ver nuestro beso, pero sería mejor que te salieras

**Jenny:** no creo que Zairo lo haga** /decía convencida/**

**Zairo TAZ:** 10... 9

**IDV:** cargando beso…

**Jenny:** hay no... **(Si lo hará)**

**Inuki/.** Mejor sal de aquí, será lo mejor

**Jenny:** Zairo... como puedes quererla más que a mí... hemos pasado muchas aventuras de acción juntos, peligros...

**Zairo TAZ:** 8... 7... 6... 5...

**Inuki/.** Yo si comprendo los sentimientos de Zairo

**Jenny:** Yo también, Zairo, por favor dame más tiempo...

**Zairo TAZ:** tuviste mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

**Jenny:** tenía miedo de que me rompiesese el corazón...

**IDV:** 3... 2... 1...

**Jenny:** ¡no!

**Zairo TAZ: /iba a besar a Inuki, pero me detuve/** no puedo...

**IDV:** beso pausado

**Inuki/.** ¿Por qué no?

**Zairo TAZ:** Es que... no quiero herir a Jenny...

**Inuki/.** Ok y, ¿qué haremos?

**Jenny:** Zairo...

**Zairo TAZ: /mis ojos estaban brillando/** quiero... tengo... puedo... no puedo amarlas a las dos

**Inuki/.** Tienes que elegir y recuerda que a quien no elijas aun será tu amiga o no Jenny** (volteé a verla)**

**Zairo TAZ:** necesito 24 horas para elegir...

**IDV:** elección en 24 horas programada…

**Inuki/**. No te preocupes por mi puedes tardarte el tiempo que necesites para decidir correctamente

**IDV:** tiempo para escoger a largo plazo, infinito...

**Inuki/.** Eso que quiere decir

**Zairo TAZ:** Son mis análisis u opciones, por un lado, Jenny ha estado a mi lado por más de un año

**Jenny: **si, exacto…

**Zairo TAZ:** pero... hasta ahora me dice lo que siente por mi

**Inuki/.** Eso es cierto, y yo te quiero Zairo

**Zairo TAZ:** Dauricux... ven acá...

_"Dauricux entra a toda velocidad y se detiene frente a Inuki"_

**Dauricux:** iniciando protocolo de misión

**Inuki/.** ¿Qué misión?

**Zairo TAZ:** está digamos, que en espera de una misión

**Dauricux:** afirmativo...

**Jenny:** recuerdo cuando decía que era muy linda

**Zairo TAZ:** Porque le decía que te coqueteara

**Jenny TA:** ¿qué?...

**Inuki/.** Zairo, ¿qué harás ahora?

**Zairo TAZ:** bien Inuki, podría besarte, como Jenny quiso

**Jenny:** ¿qué?, yo nunca quise eso...

**Zairo TAZ:** no me hiciste caso, tomaré eso como un si

**Inuki/. (Me quede viendo)**

**Jenny: /salí del cuarto y la puerta se cerró/** hey...

**Inuki/.** Entonces si me besaras

**Zairo TAZ:** muy bien, desde ayer, más bien desde hace un tiempo quise hacer esto... **/nervioso le di un largo y profundo beso a Inuki/**

**Inuki/. (Me ruborice bastante)** que bien besas

**Zairo TAZ:** gracias **/decía abrazándola/** solo quería una excusa para hacerlo

**Inuki/.** No necesitas una excusa, me gustan tus muestras de afecto, gracias

**Zairo TAZ:** gracias a ti, me siento como... que tengo una sensación electrizante en mi cuerpo

**Inuki/.** Y, ¿eso es bueno?

**IDV:** energía al 105%

**Zairo TAZ:** pues es genial, el amor me hace fuerte, pero también débil, espero que no me des una falsa ilusión. Verás, hace unos años, me enamoré de una chica humana, pero ella cuando me vio enfrentando a un criminal, se alejó de mí y no volví a saber de ella, solo éramos amigos, no sé...

**Inuki/.** A mí no me molesta, después de todo son criminales y el mundo sería mejor sin ellos, y yo siempre estaré a tu lado

**Zairo TAZ:** me haces sentir algo que no puedo explicar...

**Inuki/.** No es necesario explicarlo, solo hay que dejarse llevar

**Zairo TAZ:** Como quieras… **/besé nuevamente a Inuki, pero esta vez por más tiempo/**

**Inuki/.** Zairo eres el macho más lindo que he conocido, eres inteligente, bonito y me da mucho gusto haberte conocido

**Zairo TAZ:** yo también soy feliz de tenerte... pero... ¿cuándo me presentas a tu familia?

**IDV:** procesando más preguntas...

**Inuki/.** Pues mi familia son mis otras dos hermanas, y cuando quieras puedo presentarlos

**Zairo TAZ:** ok, vamos ahora** /abracé a Inuki y me teletransporté con ella/**

_"En la sala de la casa de Inuki, llega con Inuki"_

**Jenna/.** ¿De dónde saliste?** (vio a Inuki y a Zairo)**

**Zairo TAZ:** hola, mi nombre es Zairo

**Jenna/.** Hola mi nombre es Jenna y soy la hermana de Inuki

_"Zairo se vuelve humano"_

**Zairo TA:** Ahora soy un humano, puedo entender todo lo que dicen...

**Jenna/.** ¿Cómo te puedes convertir en un humano?

**Zairo TA:** es una larga historia

**LTDF en Zairo:** Zairo, hay un robo al banco, número 123 de este año...

**Jenna/.** ¿Quién dijo eso?

**Zairo TA:** jajaja, es como mi subconsciente, solo que tiene mente propia, Inuki, mi preciosa ¿quieres acompañarme?** /decía sacando detrás de mi espalda un reloj multifunción que ponía un traje con escudos de energía con la talla de Inuki/**

**Inuki/.** Que genial

**Jenna/.** Pareces amable, me das confianza

**Zairo TA:** ¿cómo Jenna?

_"Decía Zairo mientras le ponía el traje a Inuki"_

**Jenna/.** Es que soy muy protectora con mis hermanas, pero pienso que no le harás daño

**Zairo TA:** ¿hacerle daño?, moriría antes de hacer eso

**Jenna/.** Ok

_"En ese momento se aparece Dauricux"_

**Dauricux:** Zairo, permiso para detener hurto en el banco

**Zairo TA:** no sé, ¿qué dices Inuki?

**Inuki/.** Si

**Dauricux:** permiso concedido por Inuki, a la orden Pareja de Zairo** /activé las armas y me teletransporté al bando/**

**Zairo TA: /me sonrojé/**

**Inuki/. (Igual me sonroje)**

**Jenna/.** Entonces, ¿son pareja?

**Zairo TA:** la verdad no... Dime Jenna, ¿te parece raro ver a un humano con una perra de pareja?

**IDV:** 100% o 50% humano

**Jenna/.** No después de ver el amor de Bolt y mittens ya cualquier romance ya no me sorprende

**Zairo TA:** ok

**Luci/. (me acerque lentamente a Zairo)** tu cómo te llamas?

**Zairo TA:** me llamo Zairo **/decía haciendo una pose heroica/** neutralizaré a todo aquel que sea malo

**IDV:** afirmativo

**Luci/.** Eres muy lindo** (lo miro directamente a los ojos)**

**Zairo TA: /cerré los ojos y me alejé de ella/** no te hagas ilusiones conmigo

**LTDF:** ¿por qué Zairo?, ella es una hembra saludable capaz de reproducirse...

**Inuki/.** Luci no te atrevas a querer pelear por Zairo

**Luci/.** Lo lamento pero es que es lindo

**Zairo TA:** Inuki, dame opciones...

**Inuki/.** Vamos a dar un paseo

**LTDF en Zairo:** ¿por qué no me pediste las opciones a mí?

**Zairo TA:** Por el clima LTDF, claro Inuki, espera... pero... me gustaría empezar con lo de volverte tan fuerte como yo

**Inuki/.** Ok

**Jenna/.** ¿A qué se refiere?

**Zairo TA:** ok, Inuki tengo que decirte algo... aunque tenga toda la eternidad, no quiero hacerte esperar más, mi corazón por ti latera cada día de esta larga vida, eres tú el amor de mi vida Inuki, para siempre estaré a tu lado, en cada momento bueno, en los momentos difíciles más aún estaré a tu lado, te digo que, lo que siento por ti es algo inexplicable para un ser humano, porque cuando tú me tocas amor... se acelera mi corazón, ya no como decirte, que yo te amo mi amor... si pones tu pata en mi corazón, sentirás la energía de mi corazón, energía que tú me das con tus abrazos, con cada profundo beso que llena de felicidad cada célula de mi cuerpo

**IDV:** decisión terminada, decidido por Inuki

**Inuki/.** Gracias por elegirme a mí, te prometo que nunca te abandonare

**IDV:** 100% verdad

**Zairo TA:** gracias Inuki, entonces es oficial, eres mi pareja princesa…

**Inuki/.** Entonces ahora me vas hacerme tan fuerte como tu

**Zairo TA:** afirmativo, iniciando proceso

**Inuki/.** No me dolerá, ¿verdad?

**Zairo TA:** Haré que sea lo menos doloroso posible, pero... no tengas miedo...

**Inuki/.** Ok confió en ti y sé que no me harías daño

**IDV:** hacer daño a Inuki, error fatal de operación

**Zairo TA:** de hecho Inuki, planeo ponerte un dispositivo, que hará que si mueres, me auto destruya

**Inuki/.** Ok… Y ¿cómo comenzamos?

**Zairo TA:** Empezamos por inyectarte las células avanzadas, pero debemos actualizar tus células actuales

**Inuki/.** Y, ¿cómo la hacemos?

**Zairo TA:** verás... tendrás que hacer mucho ejercicio, mejorar tu resistencia física, te aplicaré unas vacunas...

**Inuki/. **Ok, y las vacunas, ¿no me dolerán?

**Zairo TA:** Ya verás... vamos a la base, adiós Jenna y Luci

**Jenna/.** Adiós Zairo

**Luci/.** Adiós Zairo** (se despidió tiernamente)**

**Zairo TA:** ok, ignoro eso Luci… **/abracé a Inuki y me teletransporté a la base/**

_"En la base, donde estaban antes de irse"_

**Inuki/.** Que genial es esta base

**Zairo TA: /besé a Inuki y mientras la besaba, la vacuné/** ¿te dolió?

**Inuki/.** Vaya ni sentí la inyección, porque cuando tú me besas no hay nada más en el mundo que nosotros dos, gracias

**Zairo TA:** de nada, esa fue una de 5, está te inyecta, células patrullas anticuerpo, es decir, ayudarán a eliminar cualquier virus que detecte tu sistema inmune, apenas se detecte un virus o una infección en tu sangre, estás células cibernéticas, serán como los refuerzos especiales

**Inuki/.** Y, ¿me besarás 5 veces más?

**Zairo TA:** de hecho te daré todos los besos que quieras…

**Inuki/.** Gracias mi amor, me haces feliz con cada palabra que dices

**Zairo TA:** ahora vamos al cuarto de entrenamiento

**Inuki/.** Ok y, ¿qué entrenamiento haré?

_"Una vez en el cuarto de entrenamiento, el paisaje cambió a uno de un terreno abierto en una montaña"_

**Zairo TA:** demuéstrame de qué estás hecha

**IDV:** modo resistencia activado, escudos totalmente cargados

**Inuki/.** qué bonito lugar

**LTDF:** práctica de lucha, paisaje montaña seleccionado

**Inuki/.** lucha?, y con quien peleare

**LTDF:** Zairo vs Inuki

_"una voz se activó en el collar de Inuki"_

**IDV Inuki:** Inuki, modo ataque no instalado...

**Inuki/.** luchare contra ti

**Zairo TA:** no te voy a lastimar, solo quiero saber cómo peleas, saber que tan fuerte eres...

**LTDF:** Zairo no puede lastimar a Inuki...

**Inuki/.** ok, preparado **(me acerque y lance una patada dirigido a su costado)**

**LTDF:** golpe de -0.01% de daño en escudos de energía

**Zairo TA:** muy bien, ahora usarás mi energía **/besé a Inuki dándole mucha energía a sus células/**

**Inuki/.** me siento más fuerte **(volví a dar una patada como la anterior)**

"Zairo sale volando unos metros, se reincorpora en el aire y cae de pie"

**LTDF:** daño de -12% al escudo de Zairo

**Zairo TA:** suficiente, en resumen, golpeas fuerte linda, ahora es hora, de volverte aún más fuerte...

**Inuki/.** estoy lista

_"Salieron de ahí, al laboratorio"_

**Inuki/.** y a dónde vamos?

**Zairo TA: /subí a Inuki a una mesa/** ahora no te muevas...

**Inuki/.** ok** (me quede quieta como quería Zairo)**

_"Zairo empieza a guardar medidas de su cuerpo, para fabricarle el traje de lucha"_

**Inuki/.** me fabricaras un traje?

**Zairo TA:** de hecho, digamos que te ajustaré uno...

**Zairo TA:** Inuki, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

**Inuki/.** me gustaría que fuera rojo con negro

**Zairo TA:** ¿negro?, adoro el negro

**Inuki/.** otra cosa que tenemos en común

**Zairo TA: /seguía ahora escaneándola/** ¿con qué soñaste anoche?

**Inuki/.** pues soñé que nos volvíamos pareja y que después teníamos una hija y que la llamábamos ginny

**Zairo TA:** wow, wow, wow, ¿hija? /decía sonrojado/

**Inuki/. (también me ruborice)** lo sé, es muy apresurado y si quieres esperamos un tiempo

**Zairo TA: /me quedé mirándola/** es que... bueno, si me apareo contigo siendo lobo, nuestro hijo o hija sería medio Husky con lobo

**Inuki/.** para mí no es tan malo, mi hermana mayor también es mitad lobo mitad husky

**Zairo TA:** solo decía, es que... me pusiste nervioso

**Inuki/.** si lo sé, no llevamos ni un día de ser pareja, es mejor esperar más y aun no pensar en tener hijos

**LTDF:** ¿ya son pareja?, Zairo... ¿qué le dirás a Jenny?

**Zairo TA:** Inuki, dame opciones...

**Inuki/.** dile que aunque no sean pareja aun serán amigos y que también pasaras tiempo con ella y que no la dejaras de querer; si en verdad ella te quiere no te abandonara

**Zairo TA:** cierto, gracias, espero que ella lo entienda...

**Inuki/.** y seguimos con mi entrenamiento

**Zairo TA:** cierto** /decía más tranquilo/** ahora... **/le quité el collar un momento para ponerle el desplegador del traje/**

**Inuki/.** wow, que es esto?

**Zairo TA:** di activar traje

**Inuki/.** activar traje

_"del collar de Inuki salió un líquido de color plateado, el cual no se regaba, si no que se deslizó por todo su pelaje hasta cubrirla de cuello hacia abajo"_

**Zairo TAZ:** el color será después, ahora el traje está adaptado...

**Inuki/.** ok, esta padre este traje, y como me veo **(puse una pose bonita)**

**Zairo TA:** muy hermosa...

**LTDF: **Zairo, Dauricux ha terminado su misión, número de criminales neutralizados, 1.200, Zero, listo para la prueba de regeneración de vida...

**Inuki/.** regeneración de vida?

**Zairo TA:** podría ser la única esperanza de Zero, esto consiste en extraer sus células madres, absorber la información de sus neuronas y poner a las células cibernéticas a reparar células y tejidos muertos en todo su cuerpo

**Inuki/.** wow, sabes muchas cosas, después me puedes enseñar todo lo que sabes

**Zairo TA:** hay una manera muy eficaz, pero difícil

**Inuki/.** y cuál es?

**Zairo TA:** temía que llegara este momento...

**Inuki/.** porque?

**Zairo TA:** es algo incómodo... verás... era broma, solo es cosa de tiempo, más bien... de segundos, si nos conectamos como dije hace unas horas, te enviaré información a tus neuronas, aunque sería luego de que te de células neuronales muy desarrolladas...

**Inuki/.** ok lo entiendo entonces sigamos con mis actualizaciones

**LTDF:** un beso de una hora bastará...

**Zairo TA:** bien, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, para que tus nuevas células se adapten a tus sistemas

**Inuki/.** ok

**Zairo TA:** Inuki, iré a hablar con Jenny...

**Inuki/.** ok yo estaré con mis hermanas

**Zairo TA: /le puse a Inuki un microchip para que pueda teletransportarse/** ahora, solo di el lugar al que quieres ir, al instante llegarás

**Inuki/.** gracias, jardín de mi casa** (y me teletransporté)**

**Zairo TA: /me dirigía a la habitación de Jenny, esta se encontraba en la cama llorando/** hola Jenny, ¿qué tienes?

**Jenny:** ¿que tengo?, que sufro por no ser yo a quien tienes en el corazón

_"Zairo se sentó a un lado de Jenny, esta lo miraba a los ojos"_

**Zairo TA:** esos ojos que enamoran, no sirven conmigo, lo siento... pero no eres tú a quien quiero amar por toda mi vida

**Jenny: /me recosté en el pecho de Zairo/** pero, yo te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo...

**Zairo TA:** pero no me lo dijiste antes... perdón, pero... tienes que aceptar que no te quiero como pareja, eres mi mascota, te quiero mucho, no tanto como a Inuki

**Jenny: /rompía en llanto/** al menos dame aunque sea un beso...

**Zairo TA:** no puedo... ¿quieres conocer a la familia de Inuki?

**Jenny:** ¿iremos?

**Zairo TA:** sí, pero procura portarte bien

_"Zairo y Jenny se teletransportan a la casa de Inuki, al frente de la casa, para no entrar así como mal educados XD"_

**Inuki/. (estaba correteando a Luci)** Luci, ven aquí

**Luci/.** perdóname...

_"Zairo toca el timbre y luego se convierte en lobo"_

**Jenna/.** basta las dos dejen de pelear** (me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí)** hola Zairo, pasa

_"Pasa y le presenta a Jenny"_

**Jenny:** hola Jenna, mi nombre es Jenny

**Jenna/.** hola jenny, me supongo que eres amiga de Zairo, disculpa el escándalo, es que mis otras dos hermanas están peleando

**Jenny:** te sonará chistoso, pero soy la mascota de un lobo

**Zairo TAZ:** así es

**Jenna/.** vaya eso si es raro

**Zairo TAZ:** Inuki... **/la llamaba/**

**Inuki/. (escuche a Zairo)** vaya tienes suerte** (y me dirigí a donde estaba Zairo)** hola como estas

**Zairo TAZ:** muy bien preciosa, ¿qué haces?

**Inuki/.** persiguiendo a Luci, es que me dice que también te quiere y le dije que se olvidara de ti que solo podían ser amigos

**Zairo TAZ:** ok, hablé con Jenny ese punto, pues... dice que estará bien...

**Jenny:** estaré bien por ahora...

**Luci/. (camina lentamente hasta estar al lado de Jenna)** hola Zairo como estas

**Zairo TAZ:** muy bien, ya que Inuki me hace feliz con solo una mirada... **/decía perdido en los ojos de Inuki/**

**Inuki/.** gracias mi lobito tú también me haces feliz con tu presencia

**Luci/. (rayos, como quisiera tener a Zairo como pareja pero los dos son muy felices)** que bonito

**Jenny:** si, que bonito... **/decía triste/**

**Zairo TAZ:** Jenny...

**Zairo TAZ:** ¿sabes algo Luci?, el hermano de Jenny está muerto, pero voy a revivirlo, quizás sean buena pareja...

**Zairo TAZ:** Inuki, ¿quién vive al lado?

**Inuki/.** es bolt, has escuchado de él o no

**ok, aqui esta el primer cap de esta increible historia, como notaron en este primer capitulo no hubo participacion de bolt, mittens o rhino pero no se preocupen saldran en el siguiente cap. espero que les guste este fic y nos despedimos caninefemale y zairo2012**

**P.D. no olviden sus comentarios**


End file.
